


Scent of a woman

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: we don't live here anymore [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222





	Scent of a woman

Angel has been back four weeks when Buffy brings another scent with her. It is all over her.

She is different. There is a strangeness to her step, a newness to her smile, a change in her eyes. It is subtle, but not enough so that someone who wasn't looking for it couldn't find it.

He resists questioning her about, when he realizes the scent is female. He wonders for the first moment after the shock fades, if it is Willow. But, no, he can still remember the little girl smell of the witch's bedroom, and this is something else.


End file.
